Gemma Winter
Gemma Winter is a character in Coronation Street who was first seen in 2014. She was first seen as a friend of Callum Logan. Originally a villain, who backed up Callum in his drug deals, Gemma mellowed once Callum was killed and wanted to put her criminal past behind her, and she did so. However it did not stop her having a drunken tryst with Tyrone Dobbs in 2018. Gemma is friends with Rita Tanner and is her lodger. Rita is seen as a surrogate granny to Gemma. Gemma is played by Dolly-Rose Campbell Biography Backstory Gemma Winter was born around about 1987 (She said she was 26 in 2017 but was hinted as being the same age as Kylie, born 1987, who would have been 30 in 2017). She was 9 years old in 1996 when Peter Andre released his hit single Mysterious Girl. Gemma, Callum Logan, Kylie Turner and Macca all grew up on the same estate together and enjoyed causing trouble. This was The Ecclestone Estate. They used The Dog And Gun as their local pub. Gemma also knew another girl called Shona Ramsey from The Dog And Gun. Gemma looked up to Callum and also hinted at having a crush on him, although he didn't take any notice of this. Kylie would eventually drift away from the estate and the gang, which was mostly down to her reuniting with her sister Becky McDonald and later getting married to David Platt. Kylie bettered herself. 2014- Gemma and Kylie reunited in October 2014 when Kylie returned to their haunt The Dog & Gun in order to try and score drugs from Callum to deal with her stressful day-to-day family life. Callum attempted to use this opportunity to try and woo Kylie back to her more "fun" lifestyle and get away from her "boring" family life with David and the kids. This ended up causing the separation of Kylie and David, which resulted in Kylie going missing to sort herself out. Gemma along with Macca would tag along with Callum during his many schemes. She took part in the kidnapping of David when he attempted to plant drugs in Callum's car and get him arrested. Callum tied up David in a warehouse and beat him up, and later dropped him off on the street. When Bethany Platt reported Callum for his wrong-doings, Gemma got her to retract her statement and showed a video of Callum being in the presence of her unconscious mother Sarah. Gemma even was caught shoplifting and posed as Kylie to get off the charge. After Callum went missing, Gemma believed David and Kylie had something to do with it and demanded answers but David paid her off to leave. In 2016 Gemma was sent to Audrey Roberts' salon (where David and Kylie also worked) by the job centre. When David threatened to sack her, Gemma claimed she was still in contact with Callum. David knew she was lying, but decided to play along in order to devoid attention that Kylie had killed him and that his corpse was underneath their home at No.8. After keeping Gemma around a couple of days he sacked her. But Gemma later got a job at the kebab shop and worked alongside Chesney Brown and the pair developed a friendship. Gemma then decided to put her criminal past behind her and start afresh. After Callum's corpse was uncovered in May 2016 Gemma reported David to the police claiming he did the deed, although David was later released without charge. When Jason Grimshaw became a suspect Gemma was convinced he must have been involved. In July 2016 Kylie was stabbed to death by Clayton Hibbs, the brother of Macca from ttheir old estate. Clayton was attacking Gemma at the time. Gemma has become good friends with Rita Tanner who is a grandmother figure to her. Gemma lives with Rita and workas at the kebab shop. 2 of Gemma's old friends, Zoe White and Roxy Ward turned up in August 2017 and this lead to Gemma being accused of robbing The Kabin. Gemma became friends with Rosie Webster. In March 2018, Tyrone recounted to Gemma about his bad experience with Kirsty, how she hit him and manipulated him. As usual in Corrie style the "thou shalt not commit adultery" commandment went out of the window, as Tyrone and Gemma started snogging and then went upstairs. Tyrone later came clean to Fiz and this lead to a huge food fight between Fiz and Gemma. Chesney sacked Gemma from Prima Doner for betraying his sister Fiz. Fiz called Gemma a skank. Oh the irony Fiz. Behind the Scenes *The character was initially introduced as a villainous sort of character who acted as a second-in-command to Callum Logan. However in the aftermath of Callum's death and her full time role in 2016, she developed into a less villainous character and someone with more morals who wants to do right and try and put behind her troublesome past. Gemma is very lively and occasionally loud, but has certainly put her criminal past behind her. *As with Gemma, characters like Kylie Platt, Becky McDonald and Maddie Heath were also introduced as villainous but mellowed as time went on. Memorable info Appearances: 1–24 October 2014, 26 January–18 February 2015, 20–22 April 2015, 3 June–28 September 2015, 11 March 2016– Born: About 1987 (or 1990/1991) Full Name: Gemma Winter Parents: Mr Winter and Bernie Winter Siblings: Paul Foreman (twin) Spouse: Children: Aled Brown, Carys Brown, Lilo Brown, Bryn Brown Trivia *Gemma mentioned her mums Uncle Marco from Italy, he may have been an uncle by marriage as it was not confirmed how he was related to Gemma's mother. She also had an Uncle Barry. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Prima Doner Staff Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:Villains. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Coronation Street gossips. Category:1991 Births Category:Prima Doner Managers Category:Residents of The Ecclestone Estate Category:Twins